


Lists

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, out of anyone, I have to say, you aren’t the worst person to be trapped here with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lists

“You know, out of anyone, I have to say, you aren’t the worst person to be trapped here with.”

            Grif nodded in agreement, taking another bite of his cookie. “I have to agree, man. We’re just lucky that it was _this_ base that collapsed. Otherwise we wouldn’t have my stash.”

            Tucker rolled his eyes and ate another Oreo. “Dude, Wash won’t let food out of the kitchen. Ever.”

            The orange soldier shuddered. “I don’t know how you manage.”

            Tucker grinned. “It’s a struggle.”

            They smiled at each other, falling into a companionable silence. The red base had collapsed in on itself a few days prior. Tucker had been doing drills and had seen the walls begin to shiver. Sarge was shouting, and as he got closer, the aqua soldier heard that he was telling Simmons and Grif to get out. Simmons had been working on his cyborg arm, and he had barely made it out.

            Tucker was watching though, and caught sight of a large piece of roof about to fall on top of the maroon soldier. He ran forward, managing to get Simmons out of the way before the whole thing fell. He got caught in it though, the falling piece knocking him unconscious. Grif, who was right behind him, managed to drag him out of the way before the rest of the thing collapsed. Unfortunately, he could only bring the blue farther inside, and by the time the collapse was finished, Grif and Tucker were inside the remains of red base with about five feet of rubble between them and the outside.

            Sarge had suggested that they use the tank to get them out, but Wash had shot the idea down. That could hurt them. They were still working on ideas, which left a concussed Tucker and slightly wounded Grif inside the base.

            Grif shook his head, leveling his gaze with the blue again. “Why did you save him? It would have made more sense for Simmons to be in here with me. Not that I’m complaining!” he added hastily. “Just… Why?”

            Tucker looked at his knees, which were curled up into his chest. They were sitting on the floor of what used to be the back of the base, where Simmons and Grif’s room was. There was barely any space, and Tucker’s back was against the pole of one of the bunks, while Grif was across from him, leaning against the wall. Their legs were next to each other, some food spread out in between them.

            “I don’t know. It was kind of… instinctual, I guess.”

            Grif watched his face, and knew Tucker was in deep thought.

            “Well thanks. The little bitch would have been in here whining constantly if it had been him.”

            Tucker chuckled. From the time he’d spent with Simmons, he knew it was completely true.

            The two sat in silence again for a while. After a bit, Tucker heard Grif’s breathing deepen and he looked over to see him asleep where he sat. Tucker grinned. Trust Grif to be able to sleep in the light, leaning against broken rubble.

            The aqua soldier shifted, reaching behind him to dislodge whatever it was that was poking him in the back. He pulled out a book; small, and covered with brown leather. He opened it. The first page just had the word “Grif” on it.

            A journal? A record book? He flipped through it curiously, surprised by what he found. Lists. Just a book full of lists.

            “What the…” he whispered quietly, looking through them. There were ones like simple to do lists, but some were more complicated than that. He opened the book to the page with a piece of ribbon in it.

Things to think about:

            _‘Great title.’_

-Sarge situation.

-The tank.

-Where the scar came from.

            _‘Well, that one’s interesting.’_

-Take care of Freckles.

-Is diesel really better?

-Restock food.

-Tucker?

            Tucker blinked at the last mark. There were only seven things on the list, and most of them were fairly standard. But the last one. Just Tucker, with a question mark.

            He was confused, and barely heard Grif moving as he woke up. He did, however, hear the indignant cry from the red as he realized what Tucker had in his hands. He reached out, snatching it from the blue and closing it quickly, watching him warily. They stared at each other for a minute.

            “You read them?”

            “You make lists?”  
            “…When I need to, yeah.”

            “… Huh.”

            “Huh? Just huh?”

            “Why are you confused about me?”

            Grif blinked. “What?”

            “Your list. ‘Things to think about.’ It just said Tucker. With a question mark. Why?”

            The orange soldier broke eye contact, looking down and setting the book to his other side. He sat down again, leaning his head back against the rubble.

            “Don’t worry about it dude. They’re just to help me.”

            Tucker didn’t want to push him, so he just stayed quiet. He was trying to figure out how to apologize when he heard something falling, accompanied by shouting. He was on his feet in a second, Grif following close behind as they made their way out to the main room. They had barely gotten there when they watched light stream in, a hole appearing in the wall and a robotic arm poking through. Well, as close to an arm as Freckles had.

            Grif cheered, running forward. Tucker watched him go, quickly following after. He was crushed in a hug as soon as he passed over the edge of the hole. He heard Wash yelling at Caboose to put him down, that he could still be hurt, but Tucker just laughed, patting the larger man on the arm. “Missed you too Caboose.”

            He looked over to where Simmons, Sarge, and Grif were. He caught Simmons watching him, but the maroon soldier looked away quickly. The blue didn’t miss the look that passed between the two, Grif glancing at him once before shaking his head at Simmons. The red raised an eyebrow, but Tucker didn’t see more of the exchange than that, because Wash wanted him to get back to base to make sure he was ok, and Caboose was babbling about how heroic Tucker had been when he had saved Simmons, and Freckles was off to his side, and Tucker just wanted to go home.

            “Just give me one second.” Wash watched disapprovingly as the aqua soldier jogged over and grabbed Grif by the shoulder. The orange soldier jumped, whipping around to face him.

            “Sorry about the book, dude. I didn’t know it was important.” He held out his hand, a grin on his face. “We cool?”

            Grif grinned back, shaking the hand and rolling his eyes. “Yes, Tucker. We’re fine.”

            Tucker thought back to the scene that night, lying in his bed in blue base. The reds were staying there for one night only, so that they could rebuild in the morning. Tucker had immediately offered Grif a place in his room, knowing that it was that or the main room with Sarge and Simmons. The orange soldier had readily agreed, despite the disproving look from his superior.

            “Hey Grif?”

            “Yeah?”

            “What was up with Simmons today?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “He looked pissed at me.”

            “That’s weird.”

            “I thought so too.”

            “… It was probably nothing.”

            “Hey Grif?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Is it because it was me that got trapped with you instead of him?”

            “Why would he be upset by that?”

            “Because you guys are together and everything.”

            “WHAT?”  
            “What?”

            “We are not together dude!”

            “Really?”

            “Oh god, no.”

            “Oh… Well who do you like then?”

            “Who said I like anyone?”

            “Your list did. There were little hearts and shit on the bottom of the page.”

            “You’re that fucking observant?”

            “Hey, I’ve been working with Wash for a year. Don’t try to change the subject. There were hearts on the page, right under my na-“

            “…”

            “Grif?”

            “What?”

            “What’s the real reason my name was on that paper? With hearts?”

            “…”

            “Grif.”

            “Just go to sleep Tucker.”

            “Dude, you can tell me, you know.”

            “No. Because you’re a blue! And even with Simmons pressuring me, you don’t need to know shit like that!”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “I don’t care what Simmons says, you don’t need to know that I like you!”

            “…”

            “…Just go the fuck to sleep, Tucker.”

            “Hey Grif?”

            “What!?”

            “I’m glad you told me.”

            “Why’s that?”

            “Because now I don’t feel like shit for liking you.”

            “…”

            Grif didn’t hear Tucker move. He didn’t see the other when he moved off his bunk in the dark to kneel on the floor next to him. He did, however, feel Tucker’s lips against his own.

            And if Wash walked in the next morning to get them up and found them on Tucker’s bunk, Grif’s arms wrapped around Tucker’s waist and their legs entwined, both fast asleep, he didn’t say anything.


End file.
